


Cinnamon Sins

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Angelus. A never-cursed Angelus saves a non-slaying Buffy. Mature Themes. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Angelus sighed out a breath he didn't need as he walked through the dirty streets of Los Angeles. He was a bit far from where he had been calling home these days, but he was avoiding heading back there for the time being. There were some rumor floating about that his sire, a vile creature by the name of Darla, was back in town and he guessed that she was probably looking for him. 'Some vampires have all the luck.'

Angelus wasn't one for hiding, and he wasn't, he just didn't feel like dealing with her and the drama that came with his maker. 

Killing her was a nice option, one he'd flirted with for the better part of his undead life, so it was certainly on the back shelf.

As for LA itself, he too was getting rather tired of it. He'd come and he'd gone from this dreadful place throughout his undead life than he could remember, but this time had certainly been his longest stay. It had been a matter of business that had brought him back, but now that it was taken care of, some time ago at this point, he was rather bored of being out here. He often found himself heading down to Sunnydale, one of the Hellmouths, but that small town was sure lacking in charm, even with sitting on the mouth of Hell.

Annoyed with the thoughts in his head, Angelus found himself much farther out than he'd intended to go. He stopped and looked around, an unhappy expression on his face. He spotted two young vampires down the road, but other than that the place seemed empty. He cocked his head just so, watching the two, reading and sensing their humming excitement.

Needing to blow off some steam, he decided to fuck up whatever plans they had going on.

Smiling, Angelus started toward the duo, his leather duster blowing around him in the small breeze. He began whistling an old show tune as he walked. The two young ones both seemed to ignore him, at first, and very briefly, before they turned their heads to look at one another than turned around to look at him. "Uh, can we help you?" one asked, looking non too impressed with the new arrival.

Angelus smiled again as he stopped, opening his arms out wide. "Just wondering what all the excitement is about."

The two looked at one another again, then him. "Well, that's none of your business, now is it?" the other asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his body off on one hip.

Angelus actually wanted to laugh at him for that one, the gesture. If only he had a mirror... and if only vampires had reflections. "Everything that happens in my town is my business," he replied coldly instead.

"Your town?" the hoity one asked with a snort.

"Oh, boys," Angelus spoke, taking a few steps closer to reach the two, laying an arm around each of their shoulders, "boys, boys..." He was about to continue but his eyes glanced up through the window of the shitty little diner the two had been stalking outside of and he caught glimpse of what was inside.

Who was inside rather.

The first thing that popped into his mind was that he missed days when he would get excited about a kill. That's what had the two of them buzzing after all, waiting for her to come outside. To do what comes natural to their kind.

It had been a long, long time since he'd felt that himself. He enjoyed a good fucking with, toying and abusing, sure. But the pure freshness these too had... it'd passed long ago. Though, upon seeing the young waitress inside, he felt something... something close to it, but not quite right either.

His hands gripped the two young ones shoulders as he watched her move about the small space, preparing to close up for the night. She was just doing the finishing touches so it wasn't long before she was about to come walking out the door.

The vamp to his left smiled, forgetting everything else, and practically started bouncing in his place, his hands rubbing together. Angelus rolled his eyes then increased pressure on his grip, making them both bend at the knees and start in with pained noises. He growled, a clear warning, one that needed nothing more but as the young girl stepped outside, startled by what she found, he turned them both and pushed them. "Get on out of here," he called, his voice threatening.

One of them took off running, the other stumbled then shot him a look, but got one deadly glare in return and soon the second caught up with the first.

Watching them for a moment, Angelus looked at the ground then his hands which he wiped against his jacket and shook his head before turning to look at the girl on top of the stairs still. He was glad his heart no longer beat for he was sure it would have given out on him.

She looked scared, felt it. He took a step back. "You shouldn't be out here alone at this hour," he told her, feeling uneasy of his choice in words. She continued to stare, eyes wide, body unmoving. He began to doubt himself all the more. "This really isn't a safe neighborhood, I mean." This time she nodded. Slightly. Just so. He took another step away from her. "I don't think those two will be stalking this place out again, though."

"Th-they were waiting f-for me?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it looked like it. Like I said though, I don't think they'll be coming back."

She looked all the more shaken. "Well, um, th-thank you?"

He nodded. The two stared for a long moment. He'd never felt more nervous in his whole life, and the demon inside of him was raging at the butterflies who'd come to join. "I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "I'll be on my way now."

He had taken several steps away when he heard hers as she descended down the stairs. A few more came and went before he heard her call out.

"S-sir?"

He paused then looked over his shoulder. He could tell she had an inner battle of her own raging on, about him, about trusting him. 'Smart girl.'

"I...I, um, I tha-thank you again. I don't know what..." she trailed off then shook her head, "I... um, I l-live just a few blocks away but I was, um, wo-wondering if ma-maybe it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you...that, um, maybe you could...I don't know... walk me?" she said, wincing as she finished off. Her face began to burn red and he saw her start to bolt away in pure embarrassment.

God help him, he found it cute. Before she could get too far away he called out to her, agreeing with a smile.

OoOoO

They kept a safe distance from one another. He kept his hands in his pockets and she clutched her bag with all her might. He'd watched from the corner of his eye as she had earlier taken out something, he didn't get a chance to see just what it was, as some sort of weapon, now clutched in her palm, being squeezed so tight it had to hurt.

"Well, um, this is me," she said.

The vampire came to halt, turning to view the shabby looking apartment building. It took all he had not to wince at the sight.

"Thank you again."

He nodded.

Her head gave a little shake then she stepped forward, she switched the weapon to the other hand then held her now free hand out to him. "I'm Buffy by the way."

He slipped his own out of his pocket to shake it. "Angelu... Angel," he said instead. Something he was far from, had ever been.

No one had even dared calling him such a thing since back when he was human. His sister had given him the nickname despite any good reason why he was anything but, had always been anything but.

"Pretty name," she breathed out, then blushed again. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I mean... it's a nice... name... not... oh, okay, I'm shutting up and going away now."

He chuckled. When she tried to pull away, he drew her closer. She gasped, had those doe eyes back on, but he enclosed the space between the two of them anyway, kissing her gently.

In all his many years, Angelus had never kissed someone as he did now. It was slow and sweet, tentative. There was true emotion, though he wasn't sure just what that emotion was, behind it.

His hand came up to her cup her cheek and she let out a small moan. He used the opportunity to slip his cool tongue inside her warm mouth, exploring the taste of her. It was overwhelming and he nearly lost control. His body was on fire, his mind racing. Angelus let out another deep growl and had to step away from her.

She stumbled before catching herself, her harsh panting filling the otherwise almost silent air around them. "That was... wow... I should... should go now." She looked about as dizzy as he felt.

He began to say something about how she should be more careful out here at night, or to invite himself up to her room, but instead he just nodded once more, focusing on keeping both his hardening cock from coming out to play and his true face and his true nature. The first he didn't mind her seeing, not one bit, but the whole living dead thing... he didn't know just how well that would be going over.

So, he let her walk away.

For now.

OoOoO

"You smell like love, my dear Angelus," Dru's breathy voice spoke. Her hands were caressing his face, her eyes closing and her head rocking slowly from one side to the other, her body also sort of swaying about as she stood before him.

Before she could say anything more, Angelus growled and pushed her hands away from him. Next, he turned to the smoking Brit to the side of them and growled at him as well. "What are you two doing here?"

Spike flicked his lighter closed, inhaled deeply. Next, he removed the cancer stick and let it out with a small smile tugging at his pale lips. "You were never really good with manners, were you?" he asked after a moment. "'Course not," Spike continued, taking another hit as he paced a few steps around. "Anyway, Drusilla and I were in town, thought we would stop in to see an old friend, mate. That's all. Thought maybe we could talk about old times, catch up on the new... that sort of thing... maybe go out for some dinner," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Angelus rolled his eyes at Spike's attempt at humor, and Drusilla's more amused reaction to it.

"So, what do you say, Dad?" he asked, laughing with Dru. "Care to catch up with your beautiful princess and your smashingly handsome son-in-law or not?"

Again, Angelus rolled his eyes at them. He just stood there for a few moments then growled. "I have plans," he said, stepping around them to go further into his home, digging through his closet to find a different shirt to change into. The one he was wearing was now stained in blood from a few good humans who were sacrificed to be his meal earlier in the evening.

When he walked back out, they were still there. Spike was leaning up against the large table taking up most of the room while Dru sat atop of it pouting. He kept walking, fixing his shirt collar then straightening out his jacket as he went.

"Can we come?" Drusilla asked, her lip outing out.

"No," he answered, walking past them and to the door. He all but slung it open then headed out. Cursing his two unexpected visitors the whole way.

OoOoO

It was a little less than an hour away from closing time when Angelus reached Buffy's place of work. Casually, he strode across the street and into the cramped space. The door had a bell on it which caught the blonde's attention as she refilled an old woman's cup. Buffy turned to look over her shoulder meeting his eyes and smiling at him.

He returned it easily and then took the closest booth and sat down.

A few moments later she came to him, menu in hand. She laid it down before him then gave a wry grin. "I don't suppose you're going to order anything tonight either?" she asked.

"Not hungry," he said with a shrug, his hands coming out to play with the worn out three-page menu.

She sighed and shook her head at him. "Fine, fine. If you change your mind just holler."

He nodded, watching her walk away. She had left the menu, as she always did. Angelus smiled down at watched her move about for a few more seconds then looked over what this little nowhere had to offer. None of it exactly appealed to one such as himself but he needed to look at something else from time to time. Not that he minded the idea of non-stop staring at the waitress but he felt she might and he didn't need that.

Throughout the hour, a few customers came and went, Buffy came over to check on him a few times, her eyes glancing his way several more times over than that.

OoOoO

After switching the sign on the door to read "Closed" rather than "Open" she sighed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes before sliding the pencil in her hand behind her ear. She spared him another glance then shook her head again and began to clean up.

He was already standing, helping her out.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," she told him as he brought the dirty dishes with him, heading into the back to wash them off.

"I know," he told her. And he did. She had told him many times over the past few weeks but she'd learned better than to try to argue with him about it.

She sighed, then headed back out to the floor, cleaning off the tables.

Before long, all her last minute tasks were complete, many with the help of the broody stranger who'd come into her life and they were turning off all the lights and locking the joint up.

OoOoO

Buffy buttoned up her coat as they walked down the stairs then pulled out the gloves he had bought for her out of its pockets and onto her hands.

The two of them walked in silence. They often did. Sometimes they'd question each other of the day but usually they stuck to the silence.

The second night she had thanked him again and again, the next few she had tried to figure out why he was continuing to show up like this, but then it just became their ritual.

Angelus' head turned slightly to the left, sensing at least one demon not too far away. He fought the urge to growl. He'd put the word out that this area was not to be grounds for anyone but him. Of course, not everyone had received the message just yet of course, and there were those foolish enough not to care. He'd only ran into a couple since the news had started making rounds which was good but not good enough.

They came to a stop in front of her apartment building, both standing there awkwardly for several moments.

"So... do you um..." Buffy began to blush changing course after losing her nerve, "I'll just see you tomorrow?"

He looked at her questioningly for a moment then nodded.

She smiled and looked as though she was going to say something else but nothing came, instead she hurried away.

He watched her go, until she shut the door with one last little wave, then he went to go find that demon.


	2. Chapter Two

Angelus frowned as he placed one of the last remaining cigarettes between his lips, lighting it quickly. He had never been much of a fan of this nasty little habit but the fact he'd taken the from Spike made it a bit more appealing. He bet the radioactive blonde was still bitching about it, wherever he and Dru were off to now.

As long as they weren't with him, he couldn't say he'd care all that much on that either.

Tonight was one of the rare evenings Buffy had time off from work, which meant he was stalking her from the shadows as she busied about getting a few errands done. He stuck to the shadows and kept out of sight, remaining a step or two behind her from across the street, waiting outside as she'd go in to buy groceries and such. She never did much of anything on these nights he'd learned by now, she'd finish soon enough with this trip then head home.

He'd crept up closer to her place a number of times, would hear music or the television, sometimes would hear her on the phone, watch her microwave a quick meal then curl up on her beat up looking sofa. The loneliness that seemed to surround this young girl tugged on his heartstrings much more than Angelus wanted to admit.

The vampire watched as she ducked into the small video store on the corner, dropping off her last batch and browsing about, picking out a few new ones. The clerks, a rotation of two he'd noticed so far, always seemed friendly with her, chatting her up for several minutes. It was nice to see her smile and laugh.

The video store was her last stop before heading home. He wondered if that was the reason, having those moments, that connection, before fading off back to that tiny apartment to waste away the rest of the night.

Together they walked another block over, then before he knew what he was doing, Angelus flicked away the rest of his cigarette then began crossing the street. "Buffy?"

The blonde jumped a little then spun around to face him, after a quick second she met his smile with one of her own. There was surprise and more happiness than he would have expected shinning through her eyes, also just enough confusion. She'd never asked how he knew her schedule, though she'd wanted to, and she'd never seen him on her days off before... so there was certainly a lot going on in that pretty head of hers he guessed.

"Angel," she breathed out after a few more seconds ticked by, watching as he stepped up onto the cracked sidewalk and came to stand before her. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, placed his hands in his pockets. "Out for a walk, then I spotted you," he said, a half smile gracing his face.

She blushed a little, one of her tiny hands coming up to brush nervously at her hair. "Oh. I was just... I'm not working today," she said, though knew he had to be aware of that.

He nodded. "Got any big plans for this evening?"

She snorted at that. "No," she said, shaking her head. "Just going to watch a few movies," she held up the small white bag she'd left the video store with. "Nothing too exciting for me. How about you?"

Angelus looked around, over to the other side of the street where he'd come from, down the road a little, then back to her. "Want some company?" he asked instead of giving an answer to that.

OoOoO

There was little small talk the rest of the way to Buffy's apartment, an awkward silence looming between them as they got closer. Buffy unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Come on it," she said shyly, stepping out of the way so he could enter then closing the door behind them. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess. You can hang your jacket up over there and take a seat if you want, I'm just going to go put these away," she held up one of her other bags. "You can pick a movie if you want and get it started. Would you like anything?"

Angelus' eyes scanned the place. It was even smaller inside than it'd looked. "No, thank you, I'm fine. Need any help?"

She shook her head as she headed toward the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," he half muttered, stepping quietly around her space. He slipped his jacket off and set it upon her shabby-looking coat rack, his eyes taking in the various photos she had set up on her worse-for-wear end tables, shelves and such.

Making his way to the center of the room, he grabbed the small bag holding the discs and flipped through them. He did enjoy films but didn't find himself too familiar with any of them so sat down to reach the descriptions and check out any actors and actresses he might recognize. Hell, if anything would pop out at him or she'd just come in and choose one for him.

Instead, Buffy quickly popped her head around the corner to let him know she was just going to make a quick snack, asking if there was anything he wanted, then while he was setting the movie up the unmistakable smell of popcorn hit him.

"You sure you don't want a soda or anything?" her voice flowed into the room as the opening screens flashed.

Angelus turned to watch her enter the room, a Pepsi can in one hand and the opened bag of Redenbacher in the other. He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Really."

Crossing the room, Buffy glanced down at the opened box to the movie he'd stuck in and smiled before taking a seat and nodding her head for him to as well.

Angelus gave her a little smirk before walking back toward the door and flipping off the lights. She let out a little laugh and his own smile grew as he returned to her, finally taking a seat as well.

OoOoO

The movie didn't seem too bad to be honest, but the vampire couldn't help himself when it came to being more interested in the other person sitting on this ugly brown sofa with him. He could smell, sense, almost feel as if they were his own, emotion as they rushed through her. She was nervous, she was happy, she was horny. And the last of those made him all the more glad he'd turned off the lights in here because every time she'd glance his way and he'd pretend not to notice that increased, which made the same go for him.

When the movie credits began to roll, Buffy leaned forward and grabbed the remote up from the coffee table and stopped it and shut the television off after the disc ejected. She'd left the kitchen lights on so it flowed softly into the room, as did the dim light through the windows from the few naked bulbs outside from her and one of her neighbors' doors as well.

She was about to stand up but, unable to stop himself, Angelus' hands reached out to her and pulled her back down.

His body covered hers, his erection pressing against her making her let out a little shocked gasp while he just moaned deeply from the contact. His hands buried in her hair and his head lowered to hers, pressing his lips hungrily against hers.

Buffy responded with such passion that it surprised him this time. Her arms circled around his neck, pulling him closer as she took control of the kiss, her tongue demanding entrance, which he happily granted. Her thighs parted letting him in closer, then her body began to move seductively under and against his.

Buffy's hands slipped from around his neck, off his shoulders and down the front of his shirt before slipping under to explore the hard body underneath. She tickled at his stomach, rubbed his chest, teased his nipples, then roamed around to his backside where she kneaded and clawed softly.

His head dropped to cradle between her shoulder and her neck as she dived lower, grabbing a handful of his aching groin and teasing him through the layer of leather. He growled harshly when she flicked the buttons open, which were close to bursting anyway at that point, and freed him. His mouth suckled her neck as she began to stroke him, his hips doing everything possible not to jerk against her. Before long though, that was deemed impossible and he was lost to everything but her.

Her body was humming, dripping for him. Touching him seemed to almost turn her on more somehow than him. He felt dizzy... the feel of her, taste of her, smell of her... which... which is probably why he never noticed himself change.

Angelus didn't notice he let out a more animalistic growl, the transformation of his face, the bumps, his eyes flashing to gold, his fangs dropping and piercing into her skin. He didn't even notice her shriek or her body tensing up, the shock and pain that rolled off of her.

Not at first anyway.

When he did, the vampire was sure he'd never been more completely horrified of anything. He would later when he realized he'd been horrified about this at all, which that seemed worse, but right now that was all he had, all living in the moment and all.

Angelus removed himself from her neck with a quick sweep of his tongue to make sure it'd close and heal, then hurried off of her, tripping backwards over the edge of the coffee table with a loud thud.

Despite whatever had happened, which she didn't yet understand, Buffy let out a gasp then tried to hurry to him... therefore in that moment getting a good look at his true face.

"Shit," he muttered, pulling himself back up to his feet as quickly as he could then raced towards the front door and swinging it open, leaping down to the ground below and hurrying away.

OoOoO

The sun was shinning, birds were chirping and Angelus was growling and pacing about in complete frustration. He had no business being up at this hour and it sure as hell wasn't doing him any good. Sleeping wasn't an option though, all he did was see her. He couldn't get it to stop.

She was just there. Always there.

There wasn't much of a difference when it came to being awake either.

Angelus felt as though his entire world had become wrapped around this damn girl. Trying to stay away from her was only making it worse. Making everything worse.

The vampire sighed, one hand reached out to grip the wooden chair at his desk, the other rubbed at his aching eyes.

A few moments later the chair was crashing into several good pieces after being slung at the wall. He took several unneeded breaths before tossing his hands up in frustration towards the heavens then carefully walked out of the room and through his place, avoiding any rays pouring in from the few windows he'd had to pass, then reentered his bedroom.

Angelus' hands fisted at his side as the ever-present vision of Buffy Summers hit him, the insane craving to touch her striking him to the point of pain.

Angelus closed his eyes and counted to ten before taking the last few steps towards his giant bed, falling into the warm of it and closing his eyes once more. One hand reached out to grab a fistful of pillows and placed it over his head, as if that was any kind of protection from this insanity.

He lost track of how many times he had reawaken, briefly all but one other time, just enough to try shaking the cobwebs out of his head, check the time and ground his teeth together as he hoped the next dream to hit him would be of something, anything else. It, however, never was.

It was close to sundown when Angelus officially gave up and began getting ready for the night ahead.

He enjoyed his long shower and sleepily drying off from it before changing and the full nightly routine of it all. Satisfied enough with the finished product, he exited his elaborate restroom and grabbed up his jacket as he headed for the front door.

OoOoO

Angelus was fighting every screaming instinct in him to go to her, hard as that was. It was a constant battle, one that he had lost for the first week and a half, since it had been nothing but a struggle to keep away.

He had been unable to help himself at the time, making sure he kept out of sight, but followed her every available moment he had under the cover of darkness. He never approached her, only watched. Somehow, he managed to stay away for an entire day... only to return the next evening... and that gradually faded too.

Heading off in the opposite direction than what would take him to the object of his affection, Angelus tried to focus on anything else. He hunted, not really caring, less than ever at this point. The vampire checked in with some contacts, got a low life demon to go clean his place up after the damage he'd been causing back there. Then... he didn't know what to do with himself, he just wandered about aimlessly, trying to think about something, anything other than the blonde.

Fed up, a thought came to the vampire, only for a second.

Only for a passing second, Angelus thought of one way he could rid himself of this issue. A sinister smile, which that alone felt forced, graced his handsome face while an image of taking the young girl's life came and went.

That was what he did, that was his nature... But even thinking about it for just that quick moment had his knees giving out, his non-beating heart to erupt.

The vampire's knees hit the ground painfully, his hands that tried to brace himself as he coughed up the blood climbing back up his throat dug into the earth, searching for any kind of control. He felt feverish and freezing at the same time, overcome with sickness. And guilt.

When he finally found some grip on himself, he stood, his legs wanting to give out on him once again, but he managed to somehow stumble out of the old graveyard and racing, best that he could, back across town. After what he had seen, after what he had planted in his own mind, and what he had felt because of it... he just needed to see her. More than he had ever needed anything in all his many years. He was desperate.

It didn't help matters any when he realized she wasn't at the diner as he approached and sticking with the schedule he knew, this was not normal.

He quickly turned and raced even faster towards her place, forgetting any logic he might have been holding on to as he raced up the side steps to her floor and burst in without bothering to knock.

OoOoO

Angelus reached her before the bowl of spaghetti she'd been carrying with her as she crossed over the front room heading for the sofa had hit the ground. His large palms cupped her face, his fingertips toyed with back strands of her hair as he leaned his head down to hers, kissing her roughly.

She seemed to be in a state of shock in his arms there but he didn't care any. He walked with her backwards in a rush, pushing her hard into the closest wall, a few pictures from the wall being knocked off by the force. He suckled, nibbled on her bottom lips while sliding one hand to brace against the wall, the other down to cup her bottom now instead, helping lift her off the ground.

He helped her hook her toned legs around his waist, then he began to check her over, making absolute sure that she was alright, hadn't been harmed. That she was actually here, that the vision he'd created wasn't at all true.

OoOoO

When Angelus dared to pull away from her, his eyes lingered on the ground for a long time before lifting to meet hers. "You're not afraid," he spoke after a moment, his head tilting slightly to the side as he studied her.

Buffy shivered a little but shook her head. "I didn't know if I would see you again," she whispered.

He sighed, placed her back down on the floor and took a step back. His hands reached for his jacket pockets then he mentally cursed as he knew there was no more cigarettes to find in there, though right now nothing sounded better. "Hadn't exactly been in my plans," he muttered.

Tentatively, Buffy closed the space between the two of them again. Angelus braced his hands on the back of the sofa, his arms stretched out widely. She came to nudge his legs apart, just enough so she could squeeze between them, her body pressing softly against his. Her hands raised up carefully to him, dancing up his chest, his throat, then taking in his face. "Show me."

He growled, looking away. She was nervous but putting on a very good show for the contrary. He had to give her credit for that.

Buffy's thumb and index finger band together in team to grab his chin, pulling his attention back to her. She gnawed on her bottom lip for a quick moment before leaning down and softly brushing her lips to his. "Show me," she repeated.

It took some work on her part, but finally he revealed himself, the demon inside of him, to the girl. And he had never felt more exposed in his entire life than he did in that moment.

Again, waves of anxiousness rolled off of her, but it was far from the only emotion coming from her. Her fingertips danced across his face, getting to know what hid inside of him.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" he finally asked, his voice gruff.

She jerked back a bit at his voice, not having heard from him now in awhile. "Ask you what?"

"What I am."

She was silent for a good pause before, "I thought that was rather obvious," came out.

He forced himself not to be charmed by that statement, especially not with how she said it. "How I got to be this way," he continued.

Two slim fingers slid down his nose, his lips. She teased at his fangs, and he teased back. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say there was probably biting involved?" she answered.

His lips twitched this time, for a moment, before he got himself back under control. "If I'm going to harm you."

This changed the mood in the room greatly. Both of them stilled, stared into one another's eyes for what felt like an eternity. "Are you?" she finally asked him.

"No," he answered, not having to think about it, and knowing full well it was the most truthful thing he'd said in his lifetime.


	3. Chapter Three

Angelus didn't know what this tiny young girl was doing to him, but right now, he didn't want to care about it. There had to be an answer somewhere, but it could wait.

"O-okay then," Buffy whispered.

The vampire stared at her for a long moment, then grabbed her tighter, pulling her back to him. His fingers pressed into her throat as his mouth made contact with hers. Angelus' hands began to move, roaming over her throat, shoulders, arms, her back. When he brought them back around, they rubbed her small body where her shirt and pants met, then he began sliding his cold hands under the hem of her small tank top.

Angelus groaned, his senses going nuts from her. Her desire was increasing as fast as his. His hands pushed upward on her stomach until he reached her breasts, cupping the twin mounds in his palms. Buffy moaned, her body arching slightly against him. He could smell the gush of wetness that had come from her at the contact.

Switching his demonic face for his human one, Angelus broke the kiss. Buffy's face was already flushed, her eyes heavy. He stood, his hands working on slipping the small tank top off of her body, letting it hit the floor.

Her small hands went to him, pushing off his large jacket, letting it join with her discarded top on the ground. The tips of her fingers returned to him, starting to pull the hem of his long-sleeved shirt up, but he didn't waste any time in reaching down and pulling it up over his head, tossing it down as well.

His unneeded breathing was harsh and the two stared at one another for what felt like both an eternity and only a split second. But then he went back to her, pulling her to him. He kissed her as he lifted her light body up, her legs hooking around his waist.

"I'm going to bet you already know where it is," Buffy whispered.

He growled, kissing her again. He began walking them toward her bedroom.

OoOoO

Angelus fell down to her small bed with her. Her body pillowed in her huge comforter and his rested over her.

Buffy's hands rubbed, roamed and scratched at his back as his mouth continued to get to know hers, his tongue demanding access which she happily granted. When her fingernails lightly scraped over the side of his neck, Angelus growled. He lowered from the blonde's mouth and began exploring the rest of her. He kissed down her neck, her throat. Her blood racing inside did not pass him by one bit, not with the passion nor with the hunger. His hands kept busy with her breasts until his head lowered to them.

Buffy sucked in a breath, watching him as he kissed her gently. Her eyes closed and she again arched into him as he brought one of the pink tips into his cool mouth. Her hands clutched hard into his hair as he suckled on her.

"You..." she moaned, then whatever she had to say slipped her mind as he repeated the same actions to the other side. Her hands slid from his hair down his neck, his back. They couldn't seem to stay still anywhere.

He tortured her there for as long as she could stand it, as long as he could. But then he needed more.

His hands slid down her tone stomach, his head following, leaving kisses randomly against her skin. He let his fangs drop and the tips lightly danced lines down her body, careful not to break the skin.

"Angel," he heard her whimper and he smiled. Putting his fangs back up, he began undoing the ties to the plaid pajama pants the girl was wearing.

Slowly, he slipped the flannel garment off of her body, his eyes drinking in the exposed flesh as he went. Every inch of her made his head buzz, he wanted to know all of it, all of her. He wanted to know every inch of her, how it looked, tasted. He wanted to know everything. How to make her tick, scream, melt. What drove her wild, how he could drive her to the brink.

The pants slipped off of her feet, past her toes, and he let the item fall to the ground. His hands began climbing upward, covering the limbs he'd exposed.

She was soft and smooth, everywhere. He loved the feel of her under him. She was warm, felt like she was as on fire as him.

Angelus' hands reached her hips and he kissed her lower stomach again. He made a slow trail of open-mouth kisses along her pantyline before finally hooking his thumbs in and pulling the last remaining piece of clothing off of her body.

OoOoO

The vampire felt his face change as he took her in. He swallowed before shaking it back off, putting the demon back.

This time, as he returned to her, his hands still retraced back up her legs but this time his body positioned better between her, his mouth tasting her.

He found her feet to be ticklish from his hands, just below her knees to be from kissing her there. He found she shook as he got closer to the center of her. Her legs parted more as he sat up, leaning into her. His hands slid up her thighs, up and over back to her hips. His head bent down, savoring the look and the smell of her. All of the hot desire being his doing, being for him.

Angelus blew cold air onto her, and she jumped. He smiled, doing it again. This time she moaned, her body twitching.

"Please," she moaned.

He smiled again. He'd been begged for many things during his long life, everything from people begging for their life or to stop maiming them to lover's asking for more, but this was his greatest accomplishment on it all. His cold tongue touched her, tasting her. He traced up and down the line of her slit, savoring everything about this girl. She jerked again, and again, but he did his best to hold her steady. He let his tongue relax, folding back out, and lapped at her.

Buffy's legs bent up, coming to rest on his shoulders, giving him better access. He watched her hands find their way to her breasts and she began playing with herself, twisting and pinching her erect nipples.

His hands dug into her hips, his motions with his tongue increasing with pace and pressure.

Angelus darted his tongue inside of her. He let it flick in and out, go inside of her as much as he could manage, circle around, twist. He loved learning her. He loved the taste of her, the feel. He loved every motion she would make in reaction to him, every sound that'd slip past her pouty lips.

Her bottom lip caught between her teeth and he watched one hand descend down. He smirked, knowing her intentions, but he stopped her. He put one hand over hers, stopping the lowering movement. She made pleading eyes with him but he lightly shook his head.

"Angel," she moaned. "I need..."

He knew very well what she needed.

His hand on top of hers went to the place she desired to be touched. His tongue returned to teasing her, two fingers began rubbing against her sensitive bud.

It wasn't long before he felt her body come up off the bed and her sweet juices to increase, pouring over his tongue and into his mouth.

OoOoO

Angelus made no hurry in leaving this fine area of her body. He continued to lick her as she convulsed under him, shaking, moaning. He heard her whimper as he brought her back to the edge all over again, before her last ride was even finished out, then pushed her into bliss again.

He had his body jumping with hers, wanting to continue this until she was unable to feel at all, but those plans got rather interrupted.

Buffy surprised him once she got some of her bodily control back. With a sudden burst of strength, and catching him a little off guard, her hands hooked his arms and pulled with all of her might to get him up. He went with it after the shock wore off, and found himself back on top of her on the bed.

Buffy hungrily dragged his head down to hers, tasting herself on him. She moaned, her body moving against him.

He let out some growls of his own when he felt her hands grabbing his manhood through his dark pants. She grabbed him roughly, stroked him.

"Need you," she whispered, those fingers finding their way to his belt and undoing it.

She then surprised him again, pushing on him until he fell over. Her body piled on top of him seconds later, those hands pushing his zipper of his pants down so she could get inside.

"Fuck," he ground out, feeling her fingertips find him. They danced over his helmet, then down his hard shaft.

Buffy shifted the opening of his clothing a bit more, then pulled his manhood out into the wind. His head fell back as she grabbed him, her hand trying to enclose around his pulsing dick.

Buffy's small hand moved up and down his length. His eyes watched her, seeing the need grow in her own. He could only imagine what she saw in his.

"God," she moaned, her grasp getting tighter. Then before he knew it, she pushed her body back enough on him so she could bend down, taking him in her hot mouth.

Angelus was pretty sure he saw stars and dancing lights in the very second.

He'd had such action performed on him more times than he could count or even remember, but something about this girl was different, and it was like the first time, and a whole new experience.

Buffy took as much as she could into her mouth and began licking and sucking, her head bobbing slowing. He groaned, his hands coming up on instinct to tangle in her golden locks.

Buffy's hand moved counter the actions of her mouth. He gripped her hair tighter, moving her faster. He felt her smile around him, going with his not-very-subtle hints.

The vampire knew fell well he wasn't going to last long if she continued, and it seemed she did too. Popping him out of her, she smirked, then began removing the remainder of his clothing until he was as bare as she.

Buffy returned to him, climbing back onto thee bed, hovering over him. She kissed him as she lowered a bit more. Angelus slipped a hand between their bodies and grabbed his aching cock. It was slick from Buffy's previous actions, which only sent his need for her higher. He used his hand to guide himself to her dripping core and together they had her seated completely on top of him withing seconds.

Buffy's hands clawed into his chest as she just sat there on top of him, enjoying the feeling. "Holy hell," she breathed, her hips rotating around.

He could say the same thing. She felt more amazing than he had been expecting, than he thought even possible.

Slowly, her hips began to move, raising. She slipped her body up and down on him, testing different paces and angles.

Angelus was enjoying the view as an extra cherry on top. His hands played with her bouncing breasts as she moved on him, riding him. He watched her display of emotion on her face, watched her body move over him, examined the action of her sex pushing up and sliding down on his.

Buffy's body slouched down a bit, her hands fisting in the blanket with one hand, a pillow in the other. She rode him harder and harder, and he began to feel the first flutterings of her insides.

"Oh fuck," she said, her mouth dropping open.

Angelus grabbed her, surprising her this time with changing their position. He flipped her onto her back without ever leaving her. Her body half arching off the bed, her legs wrapping once more around his waist. The vampire was on his knees between her legs, his hands on her hips, pulling her to him.

Angelus pounded into her with everything he had, without hurting her.

He waited for the look in her eyes then told her his real name. "Angelus," he said, more as a demand.

She looked confused, dazed but then seemed to understand. Her head threw back into the bed as he slammed into her, and when she came, she screamed out his demon's name for the world to hear.

That alone was enough to send him into his own orgasm. With a final grunt, he jerked forward, plowing into her and felt his body go wild.

OoOoO

"Darla," Angelus greeted, his voice a half-growl. He walked past his sire, heading into his bedroom.

"Angelus," she said, her head turning as he moved. When he was out of sight, she followed him.

He continued what he was doing, doing his best to ignore the blonde vampire. He had a feeling Spike and Dru were behind her being here. After their last visit a few days ago... it made sense.

Not that he was happy about it.

Darla watched him for several minutes before crossing the room. She grabbed his arm, having him turn towards her, then she grabbed his face, pulling him closer.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked, pulling back.

She dug her fingernails into his flesh harder. She stared at him, her face contorting in disgust, before closing her eyes and seemingly smelling him. "Ugh. It's true," she said, pushing him away.

Angelus growled. "What's true? What are you doing here?"

"How can you be stupid?" she asked. She rolled her eyes, walking over to the bed to take a seat on the foot on it.

"Yeah, thanks. Nice talking to you," he muttered.

"You're changing, Angelus."

"I know that. See, first I put on a new pair of pants and then I..."

"Not that, moron," she said. "This girl you've become enchanted with..."

At that, he growled again, but softly, just under his breath. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid. Spike and Drusilla already warned me you were acting out of character, smelling like love, like some human child."

He turned to look at her, a smirk on his face. "Darla, you know me better than anyone. That doesn't sound like me, now does it? Unless... I have a plan. You know how I love a good show."

She shook her head. "I do know," she agreed. "But that isn't what this is."

He laughed, buttoning his shirt the rest of the way. "Darla, Darla, Darla..."

She stood. "Do you not remember the curse, Angelus?"

"What curse?"

"The one the Kalderash Clan put on your after one of the favorites were left at the mercy of you, lover."

"Gee, Darla, sorry... can't say that I do. You do remember who I am, who you are, who we are? A lot of people have rained down threats and curses against me."

"This is true," she said. "But this one, you should remember..." she told him, then began trying to jog his memory of this particular girl, group of gypsies.

Finally, it clicked. Angelus laughed again. "What, the elders threatening to restore my soul?" he asked.

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow. "That was back in the early nineteenth century, Darla. Quite some time ago. It didn't work by now, I think I'm good to go."

She shook her head. "They didn't tell you when it was going to happen, lover. Or how." She went on to tell him of the last elder she'd gone after in the murderous run at the rest of them after the torture on the young girl. Of how she was warned he would face the curse one day, when least expecting it. And how this girl he'd suddenly found himself wrapped up in was playing a part in it all.

"You really expect me to believe this?"

"Yes," she replied. "We pissed those people off, Angelus. And at the time I had no idea how powerful they were, but later I learned more and more about them. And I always feared this day would come. And now it has."

"You're talking crazy, Darla."

"Am I? You're not acting like yourself. I don't even have to see it for myself to know that. I made you, I can tell just by looking at you, sensing you. You're not yourself anymore, Angelus."

"I'm not?"

"Why did you not kill this girl?" she asked him, stepping closer to him. "Why are you protecting her?"

He remained silent.

"Are you still feeding? Still hunting?"

Again, silence. The words hit hard. He'd still gone out, but it was rare. The more time he'd spent with Buffy, the less he'd fed. Hell, he'd started taking up on going to the butcher shop just a block away from her apartment so he wouldn't have to.

But this was still an insane idea.

"You have to kill her."

"Yeah. Because somehow she's magically going to put a soul in me. Uh huh."

"Love does powerful things. Mix that in with those Romanian's and there you go."

"Okay," he said after a moment. "Let's say, for argument's sake, this were even true. What's the worse that can happen? I get a soul, big deal," he said with a shrug.

Darla barked out a laugh, shaking her head. "You really don't understand, do you? It's the perfect curse, the perfect punishment, Angelus. You don't even comprehend what this will do to you. You won't exist, not really. I'm sure you'll be somewhere in there... but you won't be running the show. You get your soul back, and the person you used to be is back in charge. That's the punishment to you. And to him, to an almost Liam, he gets the brunt end of it too. He's the person who has to carry the guilt of all the terrible things you have done. But that comes right back around on you, too, Angelus. Because you'll have some whining, weak, prick constantly in your face."

Angelus sighed. "Darla," he smiled her way. "I appreciate the warning, the concern... the... whatever the hell this is. But trust me, I'm not being curse with some humanity, okay?"

OoOoO

Angelus kept trying to shake the words she'd said out of his head as he left his place, crossed town to meet up with Buffy. He sat in a booth as usual and when she closed up he helped her clean up and prepare to go home.

Buffy had commented more than once he kept staring at her oddly, that he wasn't acting like himself. He brushed it off, tried to put Darla's warning out of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," he told her. "Just busy being distracted by the thought of getting you back home," he told her with a wink.

Hell, now that would be a distraction.

Buffy blushed, throwing a towel at him.

OoOoO

Angelus opened the door, looking back to watch Buffy go grab her purse she'd almost left. He only caught onto his sire's presence when she was already on top of him, pushing in out of the way. He screamed out Buffy's name, watching Darla push off of him, vamp face out, getting up to run toward the human girl.

Buffy screamed.

Angelus swung around, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and breaking a leg off of it and racing toward the two women.

"Darla!" he yelled, grabbing at her as she bit into Buffy's neck.

"She has to die, Angelus!"

He wasted no time punching her in the face, letting her fall backwards, pushing her body down onto a table behind and pushing the makeshift stake into her.

Her eyes looked at the wood, then him. "I wanted to save you," she whispered before turning into dust.

Buffy screamed again, then again. He stared at the dust that had been his maker before turning and grabbing Buffy into his arms. "Sssh," he whispered. "It's alright."

Buffy's hand latched into his shirt with all her might and he kissed the middle of her forehead.

Just then, he felt a shock hit him. A second later, there was a glowing.

"A..Angel? What's going on now?" Buffy asked, her eyes wide.

He swallowed. The pain intensified. A flash of memories hit him and he suddenly knew it was true after all. Darla was right.

He started laughing, despite the pain.

Then he screamed.


End file.
